Shota Delight
by Mikari Umino
Summary: The vocaloids are animals humanfied. It's near spring which makes life in the vocaloid house hold difficult. So how's a love struk wolf supposed to get the fox he wants when there's a protective sister in the way? KaitoxLen MikuxRin Yaoi and shojo-ai
1. Pillow

**I own nothing except the idea. Unfourtantly X3. But I DO love Kailen so yay for shota!**

"Kaito-nii I'm tired!" Len yelled as he scooted his feet into the living room, where the blue haired vocaloid was sitting on the couch watching the new movie that was ordered, Takumi-kun series: Bibo no Detail, while eating at a tub of vanilla ice cream. Len plopped down on the couch beside him and leaned his head on the elders shoulder. "Why are you so tired?" he asked pausing the movie on the scene in the concert hall. (Not the adorable scene but the flashbacks X3).

"Cause Rin-chan kept me up all night using me as her life sized Barbie…" he pouted huffing. "Oh? Now why would she do that" he asked putting an arm around the shotas shoulder. "B…because she said I um…she said I looked cute…" he muttered, fluffy blonde fox ears fell lightly in embarrassment. "Oh…I see. Well then why don't you sleep now while Rin is out with Miku, Luka, and Meiko?"

Len looked up at him from under his eyelashes. "Kaito-nii…" he muttered with a small smile. "Well then um…can I lay on you then?" he asked chewing his bottom lip. Kaito's ears perked up at the request, and his eyes widened. "Um…yeah…I…I guess so…" he muttered earning a wide, ear to ear grin from the small kit.

"Arigatou Kaito-nii!" he giggled moving from his position on his shoulder to his lap. "Your warm and really comfortable ya know?" he asked snuggling into his lap more. "Uh…um…I uh…" a bright blush adorned his face. The golden blonde fox tail wrapped around Len's small waist and his ears fell lightly as sleep over took him within minuets. "Uh…Len-kun…" he muttered staring down at the blonde kit in his lap. He sighed loudly shaking his head.

I didn't think you'd pass out so quickly…Kaito muttered rubbing one of the ears on top of his head, earning purrs from him. "You're so cute sometimes…" he sighed popping another scoop of ice cream into his mouth, pressing play on the movie.

**TBC…**

**Sorry if this is crap, but you know how it is when random ideas come from music. =^w^=**


	2. Agreement and admission

**I own nothing, man that's annoying. And if you haven't figured it out from the last one or the description thingy, then this be a yaoi and I should change it but I don't wanna, but it's not Yuri cause I'm not a hug fan of it…cute though but shojo-ai is what this is. **

**Recap: Len comes home, he's tired complains to Kaito, Said bluenette tells him to sleep, Len lays on Kaito's lap and falls asleep then Kaito calls him cute. Yay a tiny chap in one sentence! Anyways on with the story…**

"Kaito, what the hell are you doing to my brother?" a growl could be heard shortly after Kaito managed to fall off the couch from the loudness of her voice. "Settle down Rin-chan, I don't think they were doing any thin-"Rin's glare was now directed at the bright blue green haired vocaloid. "He was trying to make a move on my little brother! Did you see where his hands were? Their not even mated, he needs to keep his hands off of my-"

"Rin?" a small voice asked breaking her out of her rant. She looked over at her double sitting up, the warmth gone, and her glare fading. "Len!" she yelled running over to him "Are you okay? He didn't try groping you did he? Did he touch you in-"a small hand was placed over her mouth. "No he didn't he just let me lay on him is all. You know I won't be taken so easily." He yawned moving his hand away from her mouth. "I know but someone as cute as you is well sought after." Len blushed lightly.

"I know, I know. You don't have to remind me of the constant groping." He shuttered at the thought of all the hands grabbing him in random places. "Eww…" Kaito's low growl went unnoticed. "If you are truly that tired, then why didn't you go up to our room? You have your stuffed banana pillow you can cuddle up with." She said glaring at the bluenette. "But Kaito-nii is comfortable…" he sighed, a yawn erupting from his throat. "Len…" Rin called in a sickeningly sweet voice. "H…hai…" he muttered standing up and stumbling a bit before getting his balance back and heading up the stairs slowly.

"I'll see you in the room Miku-san, I need to turn on the security system in Len-kun's room." She grinned at her blue/green haired friend running up the stairs. When she was out of the room Miku sighed. "Sorry about that Kaito…" she apologized. "Yeah you must have it tough, lusting after Len-kun only to do battle with his evil twin!" Luka reeled out dramatically. Kaito blushed a bit. "L…Luka… I'm not _lusting_ after him." He muttered. "Whatever you say brat whatever you say…" Meiko giggled randomly stumbling in the door leaning on Luka and Miku to keep herself up.

The blunette's ears fell and he whimpered a bit. "Why are all the girls in this house so against me being with Len-kun?" he asked with a heavy sigh. "It's not just the girls sorry about that…but Gakupo-san is too. We all know he has a thing for you Kaito." Meiko winked making Kaito groan. "Don't remind me please. I just want Len is that so hard to wish for?" he asked picking up his semi melted ice cream and putting it back into the freezer.

"With Gakupo and Rin…yes, yes it is." Miku smiled at him sadly. "Well good luck Kaito…I can help you with Rin to an extent but I don't think I can do much." She said heading towards the stairs. "Well, I'm tired Rin has been dragging us around all day." She yawned disappearing up the stairs, Meiko and Luka followed not saying anything to the blue haired vocaloid leaving him alone. "Someone must hate me…" he sighed yet again plopping down on the couch closing his eyes.

*Kagamine!*

"Rin…why do I have to stay in here when Kaito-nii is here?" Len asked with a pout. "Because he's obviously after you and I won't have it! I mean you can find someone better why not Miku?" she asked. Len cocked his head to the right. "But if I had Miku-nee then who would you have? She obviously likes you and you like her. So you can mate with her. I'm sure she won't mind." Len smirked seeing the blush on his twins face. "Sh…shut up! I…I don't like Miku!" she yelled grimacing at the taste it left in her mouth. "About as much as I don't like Onii-chan…right Rin-chan?" he asked with a smile.

"I…L…Len why…?" she asked. Len sighed. "I don't know honestly…why we even like or…love anyone?" he asked voice getting lower as he spoke. "I…I still don't approve! There is someone else out there better then that pedophile. Please try looking okay?" she asked placing her hands on his shoulders. They stared at each other for a bit before Len sighed. "I…I'll try I guess…but…if I can't find someone else that attracts me then lay off Kaito-nii okay?" Len looked up at her with pleading eyes.

"I can't promise anything…" she muttered heading to the door to leave only to stop and turn back to her brother. "Oh and…don't tell Miku-chan okay? I think its better she doesn't know." Rin said. Len smiled and nodded. "Only for you Rin-chan. Good night." He said standing up. "Yeah, good night Len –kun." She smiled back walking out.

**Okay sorry for the short chapter and the lack of Lenka action but ya know how it is. This just seemed a good cliffhanger point. Don't you just love those things? ~w~ anyways sorry it took so long I haven't had inspiration lately. So please forgive me for the time span of fail updating. Ja ne!**

**TBC**


	3. of hints and spying

**Okay so you know how this works. I own nothing except the concept of the story…eh this gets boring after a while sooooo this is the last time Ima put I own nothing cause we all know Asians own vocaloid yay! Well important Asians who have important names anyways. And so you know, every time I write about demons they can communicate through telepathy to anyone they choose…**

**So um yeah shall we continue?**

"Your serious right?" a woman's voice rang through the room suspicion evident. "You're not toying with me?" she asked. The voice on the other end sighed. "No, for the millionth time I'm not toying with you. I know someone who owes a certain demon a favor and this one has to deal with him." She said giving a light cough afterwards. "What? This is all for that ungrateful little brat who gets to spend time with my little-"she was cut off by the person on the other end clearing her throat. "Will you do it or not, it seems some things come up and we need someone to 'sway him from a creepy pedo.' Her exact words…what do you say?"

There was a moments silence before a shrill squeal erupted from the other end of the line. "YES! YES I TOTALLY AGREE TO DO THIS!" the girl had to hold the silver and black phone from her ear. "Alright than, meet me at the Aka Tonbo***** at 8 pm tonight."

*HOUSE!*

"Give it back Rin-chan! I was still reading that!" Len yelled at his sister who stole the comic he had just recently discovered, Bananaman***** "Lenny, this is old crap, how can you read this?" she asked with a laugh. "I mean it's not like a school boy can actually eat a banana and turn into a superhero right?" she asked starting to jog backwards. "Sh…shut up! I just wanted to see what it was!" He yelled with a pout and a red face. "Where'd you get this from anyways some old English otaku?" she asked. "No!" he yelled in his and the owners defense. "It's Gakupo-san's…he has a bunch of these things but he doesn't read them so they just lay around…"He huffed.

"I don't believe yo-"she gasped as the book suddenly flew backwards and out of her hands as she ran into someone. "Rin-chan!" Len exclaimed, voice laced with concern as she fell turning her self around to catch herself. In a matter of seconds, Rin was on the ground on top of someone straddling their hips, and lying on their chest. She moved her arms from the side of the other underneath her using the others chest as leverage. An eeping sound cleared her mind a bit to see her hands resting on something squishy. "R…Rin-chan…move your hands!" Miku yelled with a faint blush Rin looked into aquamarine eyes with a blush of her own. She looked to see the squishiness under her hands making her blush more.

"Miku-chan! I…I um…I…gomenasai!" she exclaimed quickly moving her hands from the still shocked vocaloid. "N…no don't worry about it…but um…could you please get off of me?" she asked keeping the stutter from her voice. "Hai!" she exclaimed quickly getting off and rushing over to her brother the American comic lay forgotten. –Way to go Rin-chan, she's not even your girlfriend yet and you're already feeling her up. - The slightly taller twin giggled as he spoke. "I did not! You've been around the damn pedophile too much! More of a reason to find you someone!" she yelled her ears down and a look of embarrassment on her face. Len growled his ears falling like his sisters but in anger. "What if I don't _want _to find someone else? I'm only attempting because that's what you wanted. What if the one I want is-"

"Stop fighting!" a familiar voice yelled stopping Len mid-sentence. The twins turned to look at the one who interrupted them. Rin in annoyance and Len in shock with a blush, "Your family you're not supposed to go at each other like wild animals." Kaito said staring at the set of identical bright cerulean blue eyes on him. "Oh shut up you pedo! He's my brother I'll fight with him if I want!" she huffed grabbing Len's wrist and pulling him up stairs.

"Kaito…what just happened?" Miku asked with honest confusion written on her face. "It would seem that Rin and Len-kun just had a sibling spat and now Rin is going to do something to him to make her self feel better." H e concluded. "I see…"She mused with a sigh. "Still yet, she should think about Len-kun a bit more. He really does like this guy but he's promised to try to find someone else just to make her happy." Miku sighed yet again, grabbing a leek from the fridge. "Oh…so he already likes someone…I see…" the blue vocaloid let his ears and tail hang, not bothering to hide his disappointment. "I'm sorry Kaito, there still a chance it's you though. You know how Rin is around all the older males in this house." She grinned patting him on the back His ears raised up a bit.

"So…so it's someone here?" he asked. "Yep, it's someone he's close to apparently. So it's you, Mikuo, or Akaito." She shrugged. His ears fell again as he plopped down in the chair with a pout. "Miku…if you put it that way…then it has to be Akaito or Mikuo…" he whimpered. "Why not you?" she asked. "Because…I'm just his brother figure!" he wailed turning chibi. Miku sweat dropped. "Eh…Kaito…in all good yaoi there is always a brother figure and or father figure and or yet again best friend that turn into the uke's love interest. So I'd say you have a pretty good chance, but you may have a point about brother and Akaito-san they seem pretty close to him…" she mused walking away from the now sobbing puppy lying in the floor whining. "L…Len-kun…"

*Kagamine!*

Len was sitting on his bed with a pout as Rin tore cloths after cloths out of the closet. "Don't you have anything suitable? Here I am trying to get you the perfect mate who will totally fall for a shota like you and not judge and this is the choice of cloths you give me to work with?" she asked in annoyance turning to her pouting brother. "Well excuse me for wanting comfy over dressy." He huffed twitching his tail in annoyance. "Fine then, we have no other choice but to put you in my cloths." She smirked at the sudden change in her brother's posture. "Y…you're not serious right? Th…there has to be something else! Can't you do something with what I have? You know mix and match?" He pleaded like his life was on the line.

"No. Now get your shotacon butt up and follow me." She grinned evilly pulling the unwilling boy with her. Save me! He silently pleaded as he was dragged along with dramatic tears going down his cheeks.

*2 hours later in Rin and Miku's room*

"I'm not so sure about his Rin…"Len pouted with a dust of pink across his cheeks. "Why not you look so cute." She giggled leaning against Miku lightly. He eyes his reflection wearily. He had on a pair of Rin's shorts; with a kimono styled top in a crimson red with gold trims on the sleeves that hung over his hands only showing his finger tips. "B…but won't I get mistaken for you?" he asked turning to stare at the girls only getting two identical fan girl squeals. "Nothing to worry about! Besides you have that little Asian freckle so they'll know the difference. Now go before Meiko gets mad and leaves you. She's supposed to meet up with Haku who's bringing your surprise person." She giggled.

His eyes widened a fraction before going back to normal. "R…right…" he muttered suddenly quiet. "Well then get going and we want every detail!" Rin said with a face splitting grin making Len give her a sad smile in return. "Um…yeah…okay." He said lightly before heading out of the room. Rin sighed leaning against Miku more. This is better for him right? Having a mate closer to his age…" she looked up at the aqua haired girl for an answer.

Miku looked down at her with a thoughtful expression. "Well, I guess so…but I think you should let Len-kun decide for himself. Even if it is Akaito or Mikuo." She grinned. Rin looked at her with wide eyes before grinning back. "Yeah alright, but I don't approve of that pedophile's brother either. Maybe if she doesn't work out then perhaps I can give Mikuo a chance." She sighed. "Good now are you up for a little spy mission?" Miku asked getting up and letting her hand lightly brush over Rin's upper thigh. "O…of course!" She exclaimed blushing lightly. "That's my Rin. Now let's go!"

**TBC**

**So I thought it'd be a good idea to stop here for some ungodly reason. I could continue on with the date but save that for next chapter ;) And for the MikuxRin fans this is all them in this chapter except for the surprise possible mate. Can you guess well here's a hint…she's a vocaloid! C: okay seriously though find out next chapter. THANK YOU ALL WHO REVIEWED MY STORIES! Ja ne**


	4. Plan gone wrong and 'the' question

**Okay sorry for the wait for the update on this thing. I've been a ve~ry lazy author. **

**Len: Duh you're a lazy author. And what the hell were you thinking letting Rin dress me up?**

**Meh: Don't be mad Len-kun! You look so cute in it! Besides it's totally worth it. When they see you like this… hehehe.**

**Len: O/O you don't mean…**

**Meh: Yep! ^-^ now on with the story before our little shota perv tries to escape.**

**Len: I'm not a shota perv!**

**Rin: Oh yes you are. Singing songs about people stealing your pants. Telling that pedo that your grow up so…so….Gah! And what about Shota-con genocide huh? Shotarella, Shotadesuyon? When the hell did you make that song? If The pervert even **_**tries**_** to do the things in that song I'll-**

**Meh: And I'll tell Miku-chan about your crush on-**

**Rin: -Shuts up and walks away-**

**Okay then, Rin-chan talks too much so let's get to Len-kun's date with you'll see! Enjoy**

Chapter 4: The 'date'

"They're so cute together don't you think Miku-nee?" Rin asked as she was peeking through a plant not too far away from the 'happy' couple. "Well Lenny seems a bit distant and I don't think he likes her but, I suppose they are kinda cute." She sighed feeling sorry for the blonde fox's brother. "No their not Miku-chan. Len-kun looks bored." An all too familiar voice said scaring the girls and making them yelp loudly.

Many of the people near them looked at the 'squealing plant' before turning back to their meal. "YOU! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE YOU PEDO? YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO SPY ON MY BROTHER ONLY ME AND MIKU-NEE ARE NOW GO AWAY!" she said in a yelled whisper. "Never! He should be my mate not Neru-chan's." Kaito pouted. "I'll break them up if I have too! I'll…I'll start a food fight!" he grinned at the idea.

"W…what the hell? A food fight are you sure 20, you're acting like a 14 year old!" Rin yelled her cheeks puffing out in annoyance. "Yes I'm sure, but I mean…it'll work right…?" he asked twiddling his fingers. "No it won't cause I won't let you!" the blonde fox hissed her ears and tail puffing out. "Who says I need your permission?" Kaito yelled back.

Miku sat on the ground looking at the two arguing demons her black cat ears and tail down . "Rin-chan…K..Kaito…you…um…you're being a bit too loud." She laughed nervously. "Don't tell me I'm being too loud!" The fox and wolf yelled at the same time making the cat shrink back.

"Y…yeah um…what was I thinking?" she squeaked out burying her face in her hands as just as Kaito and Rin turned back to their glaring contest and yelling match.

"Why is Rin-chan so against me with Len-kun?" He asked with a pout. "Because you're just another demon wanting into my adorable little brother's pants and I won't allow it! I refuse to let you mate with him! And no matter how hard you try you wont change my mind you got that?" she yelled poking his chest. "I don't need your approval anyways! And I'm not just another demon wanting into his pants! I really like him as a person…or demon….or….um…" he stopped talking in confusion before shaking his head to clear the thoughts.

"Anyways, I promise I won't do anything to hurt him and I _won't _ force my self on him! I'm not like that!" he yelled panting by now with a glare. "So you say, but you actions speak louder! I see how you look at him. And when you touch him, you always keep a hold for entirely too long! I know you just want him for his looks, and his body!" she yelled not taking notice of another demon heading towards them.

"That's not true! I told you before! I _don't_ want him _just_ for that, I like Len-kun for him himself. I will prove that if I must, but I don't see why I need your approval Rin." He said, ears laying flat against his head. "Because he's my brother BaKaito!" She hissed. "I will always worry about him especially when someone like y-"

"Rin-chan Kaito-nii?" Len asked in confusion. The arguing demons turned to the blonde fox with wide eyes. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "W…well…I just um….wanted to see how my little brother's date was going. I was so curi-"

"You're lying." Len accused his confusion turning into a glare (or so Len thought) "You we're trying to make sure Kaito-nii didn't come." He huffed. Kaito blushed at the statement. "Don't say that Len-kun, you know I wasn't here to make sure that the pedo didn't…show up." She stated. "So…so then you were spying on me?" he asked. The blonde sighed but nodded. "But I just wanted to make sure the date was going good." She smiled lightly. "It's not a date. And I'm happy you worried but please let me do things like this on my own without you spying. And you Kaito-niichan…why a…are you here?" he asked turning to the blue eared vocaloid with a light blush.

"W…well…I um…" his ears and tail fell sadly and he whimpered. "Kaito-nii…" Len called. "Fine I admit it! I over heard Miku and Rin talking to you about your date here and I don't like the idea of you being with someone else!" he yelled. Len stared at him wide eyed. D…Did Kaito-nii just…confess to me…? In his own weird way I guess. Len gulped blushing a bit. "D…did you j…just tell me that you l…like…" he stopped not wanting to finish it incase he was hearing things. "Un…I did…L…Len-kun…I like no I love Len-kun. With everything I have…and if he'll have me….I want him to become my ma-"

Len tackled him, his tail swishing happily, purring and nuzzling he wolf's chest. "So is that a yes to mating with me?" Kaito asked meeting dazzling sapphire blue orbs that were wet with tears. "Yes Kaito-nii! I…I want to become your mate." He giggled , burying his face again.

"I'm so happy you agreed!" Kaito exclaimed happily ignoring the dumbfounded look on Rin's face, and Miku's smile as she dabbed tears away from her eyes. "That's so sweet." Miku smiled making Rin stare at her. "M…Miku-chan…h…how can you say that? He only said those things to get my brother to trust him!" Rin yelled. "Hm…no I don't think so…Rin-chan how bout we leave them alone for a bit…Lets me and you eat while we're here. The aka tonbo* has amazing food." A blush made its way to her face.

"M…Miku-chan…how can you say that? I need to protect my brother from…from…" she stopped talking once Miku had a hand rested on her cheek. "From nothing, their good for each other if you look. He makes your brother happy isn't that good enough for you?" she asked. Rin was about to argue but looking into the cat's understanding eyes made her stop her protest. "I guess so…b…but he should…"

Miku rolled her eyes at the blonde's antics. "Oh be quiet Rin-chan. If he should be with a girl then you should be with a boy right?" she asked. Rin gasped. "Wh…what are you talking about?" she asked. " I'm talking about your crush on me. Too bad it's only that though…perhaps you'd like to…" she noticed how red the kit was getting.

"L…like to w…what?" she asked. Before Miku could answer someone clearing their throat interrupted . "As touching and yuri filled as this is going to be, I have to ask you to leave. I can't have you disrupting my restaurant." The manager said glaring antennas down. "Oh yeah okay…and we'll be taking him too." Miku said pointing to Len, who was now standing up and resting up against Kaito's chest.

He was about to argue before Miku handed him a large dollar bill. "And the Lady I want you to give her your best meal if she hasn't ordered yet as apology for taking her company so quickly." Miku grinned taking Rin's hand and leading the group out.

**TBC**

**Okay so this is near the last chapter already, I was gonna drag it out bu~t it just came out this way and I'm happy with it. And sorry but no food fight in this one X3 tempting as it was, it may come later, I'm not promising anything, but next chapter may be Lemon. I'm still thinking about that. Oh well I hope you enjoyed this one! Ja ne minna-san!**


	5. Mates

**Yay! I'm back with an update on this one…**_**finally**_**. So please forgive the latness I just had to get enough inspiration to write…or type yeah…anyways before I forget, the restaurant they were in is called that aka Tonbo as you know but the translation I keep forgetting to put up but it means Red Dragonfly. Hence why the manager is well a dragonfly…anyways I own nothing except the idea.**

**Now let's get to next chapter. **

MikuxRin

"Rin-chan…about my offer…what's you're answer?" Miku asked grabbing a hold of Rin's hands. They were sitting on Miku's bed across from each other Indian style, knees touching. "Miku-nee…a…are you sure you want me? I mean…you could have someone who's not as…violent, immature…and stupid." Her voice lowered towards the end, her ears down at her realization. "Yep, I'm pretty sure you're who I want to be with. I have absolutely not doubt about it." Miku laughed lightly. "Besides I think all of those are some of you're better qualities, they make you cute." She said moving her hand up Rin's arm at a slow pace.

Rin shook lightly as a chill ran through her frame. "M…Miku-n…nee…" she whimpered, a pretty ripe blush adorning her face. "That and you're blushing face is pretty cute…" The aquamarine haired vocaloid was leaning up towards the younger one resting her forehead on the kits. "T…then can I see Miku-nee blush? I…I want to see it." Rin muttered quietly. "You'll see it…but not from embarrassment though…" Miku replied back just as quiet before placing her lips on the small pink ones of the fox.

Said fox gasped, her big cerulean eyes going wide and her blushing growing. Miku continued to massage Rin's lips with her own hoping to get her to kiss back, after a few seconds she did. _She's so cute! _ Miku gushed mentally before Rin pulled away shyly looking at the ground and avoiding Miku's gaze. "Don't look away Rin. Let me see your face…use it to excite me…ne Rin-chan?" The cat let her tail wrap around Rin's leg gently. "S…stop talking like that…it's weird…" the kit pouted with a weak mewl.

"You're so cute…" she laughed lightly, pushing Rin down to the bed and straddling her. "I'm glad I was able to be you're first…" Miku leaned down and gave her a light loving kiss before pulling a way quickly. "I'll make you feel really good tonight to thank you…" The cat ran a hand up her sides before going up to gently caress her breast, earning a light mewl in return. "I love you…Rin-chan…" Miku attacked her lips again but with more force. _And I won't let anyone else touch you like I am now._ She thought before going back to gently ravishing the blonde fox underneath her.

(A/N: I can't write Yuri scenes sorry.)

KaitoxLen

"K…Kaito-nii…" the fox panted lightly. "It's okay Len-kun. We'll get to it soon enough, but for now I want to enjoy you." He chuckled. Len pouted. "B…but Kaito-nii…" the blonde fox whined at the wolf making him smirk. "Don't Kaito-nii me Len-chan, is it so wrong to want to tease you a little. I want to see you squirm with pleasure at the slightest touch. You understand don't you?" Kaito asked running large hands softly down the kits torso. Len moaned softly letting his blue eyes close. "N…no I don't…and I won't…no matter what you do…" he tried to argue with a light voice. Kaito chuckled again. "I think you will. I didn't say I was giving you a choice." He said before roughly kissing the blonde underneath him. "Mmm!" Len gasped surprised as he tried to push the other away with light pushes.

His actions went ignored by the wolf as he started to nibble on the kits lower lip earning a moan from the kit. Kaito pulled away with a smirk, "Come on Len-kun, open up for me…I want to taste you." He said in a low seductive voice. Len felt a chill run down his spine at the others tone. "B…but Kaito-nii…" his eyes were slightly glazed over as he stared up at the dominate wolf over him. "Len-kun…" he said quietly close to the blonde's lips. Len's blush got brighter if possible. "O…Okay..." he stuttered leaning up to press his lips to Kaito's, wrapping his arms around the others neck to pull him closer taking the wolf by surprise.

Once the shock wore off, he smirked into the kiss. So cute! Inner Kaito gushed howling. The bluenette ran his fingers through the blonde locks, the band long forgotten. Len moaned lightly into the kiss gripping the back of Kaito's shirt the elders tongue explored the moist cavern. Pulling away just slightly, letting the others warm breath wash over his pink tinted cheeks. "W…why'd you stop?" Len asked licking his lips tasting Kaito. "Because I want to make you feel even better then that kiss made you feel. I want to completely make you mine…heart, body and soul. All of it." He said with a light smile.

The kit blushed at his words. "B…but nii-chan already h…has them…I don't have a…anything else to give you." He said chewing on his bottom lip. "Hm, you're not so innocent talk is going to turn me on all the more." The wolf chuckled licking his lips. Len's blush grew and he made more space between the two. "I wasn't trying to use dirty talk on you." He slightly pouted. "I don't think you would you're too sweet for that." Kaito chuckled. "I could if I wanted…" he muttered. "I'll let you try that some time. But right now, I want to enjoy you." He smiled lightly brushing his hand across Len's check lightly.

"Kaito-nii…" He stared up at the wolf with wide pretty blue eyes before a shy smile made its way to mark his face. "I'd do anything for you…my beautiful Kitsune." Kaito leaned in to gently kiss the fox again. Len's eyes slowly closed as he wrapped his arms around the bluenettes neck threading his fingers through the soft sapphire blue locks with a light moan. Soon pulling away, the wolf stared down at the kit lovingly before nuzzling the younger one's collar bone giving the spot soft licks every now and then. "N…not there Kaito-nii…" The blonde begged arching up as he bit down on the sensitive flesh. The wolf smirked. "But Len-kun likes it. Isn't it making you want me more?" he asked.

Len blushed a pretty ruby red looking away and giving the ice cream obsessed wolf more space. "B…but Nii-cha-" Kaito kissed the kit roughly cutting him off looking deep into the wide blue orbs. "No…not Nii-chan call me by my name. Not Kaito-_nii_ just Kaito." The wolf said after pulling away. "A…alright…Kaito-kun." The blonde smiled shyly. "Better." The wolf smirked going back to marking his mate. The small blonde fox mewled at the attention letting his hands explore under the loose shirt the wolf had on, enjoying the silk like feel of the other.

"Ah! Kaito-kun!" He cried out as a hard bite drew his attention away his actions. "Sorry love…" Kaito muttered going lower and planting kisses as far down as the boy's shirt would allow. "N…no you're not." Len glared with lusty eyes. The wolf chuckled staring into Len's wide azure eyes with his deep sapphire making the kit's breath stop. "Maybe…maybe not…" the wolf grinned lifting the kit's shirt off of him, showing off the lithe and well toned chest. "Told you…" he pouted. "You did, but that's enough talking until tomorrow unless you're screaming for more understand?" Len whimpered with a nod. "Good." The wolf grinned trapping the kit's lips in a bruising kiss.

**TBC**

**I'm sorry, this one is sie uber late! I was gonna put a lemon in this chapter but…I couldn't…*sigh* well there'll be one eventually since it is M or I'll just change the rating… oh well review and tell me what you want me to do. Do a lemon or just change rating and make it more appropriate the immature eyes…like I'm one to talk :1 Well Ja ne minna!**


	6. Ideas and possible Yuri writers please!

So it's been forever since I updated this and, that is not awesome. So I need some ideas (you will get credited for them) and help with the Yuri if you want it to be added, because as I said I cannot write it…at all. So that'd be helpful and I hate disappointing my readers so as soon as I find something that gets my attention I'll update as soon as I can. Thank you for being patient with me on this one. I love you guys you're awesome. So yeah ideas and Yuri help since I only write Yaoi smut are needed (the Yuri help only if you guys want it to be included.)

Ja ne Minna-san!


End file.
